South of Twilight
by soccerdawg
Summary: Spencer is new to Forks and is welcomed by many. She soon meets the mysterious and beautiful Ashley Cullen. They both soon become in love but trouble comes their way endangering both Spencer and her father, along with Ashleys family. Changed Title btw.
1. Some Warm Welcoming

**Hey guys, this is my first crossover thing for South of Nowhere and Twilight. Its the movie version mainly, and some of my inputs. **

**I dont own either show or movie. Just enjoy it. Please review also, thanks.**

* * *

I'm Spencer Carlin.

I guess you can say that I'm your average 17 year old teenage girl.

And yes, I'm a girl; aside from the name.

I was born with blue eyes, blonde hair, and sort of tan skin since I do live in Los Angeles California.

Damn.

That makes me sound like some sort of Bay Watch Chick.

Not at all though.

I don't exactly put myself out there on display.

Anyways, I live with my mom, Paula who recently got remarried to Ben Monantio, and twin (hardly) brother Glenn.

I have another older brother, Clay, but he lives with his wife, Chelsea.

As I was saying, just recently mom informed me that we were moving to Florida.

The thing is, Ben is a professional surgeon and got relocated to a hospital near Miami.

Once Glenn heard about this, he started to pack his stuff already. Every day he would rant about how his work outs are going to pay off when he scopes out the chicks there.

I on the other hand was not ecstatic about the news.

Don't get me wrong, I find the women of Miami in a sense of attractive. Of course it would make a bit more sense because I'm gay.

Oh yeah, that's another thing, I'm gay.

But that's not the point.

I didn't want to go with my mom and Ben because I knew that they wanted to be with each other for the most part of the marriage.

It's not like that they don't care about Glenn and me, but they are a new couple so it would seem right for them to have a lot of quality time together.

So I reasoned with my mom and she mentioned how I can live with my dad, Arthur, in Washington State.

It would be a huge change, especially in my wardrobe and skin tone; for the weather there is cloudy and cold, but that's alright.

I haven't seen my dad in a long time so might as well start now.

But I will of course miss California and its sunshine.

As I arrive in Forks, a small town in Washington, things quickly became awkward for my dad and i.

"So I hear you're a senior now?" Arthur kept playing an odd game of twenty questions during our drive towards the house.

"Yeah that's correct." I keep my answers little and soft spoken. It's been years since I saw him, so I'm not exactly quite opened up to him. He was the same way towards me so the ride was silent at times.

We were riding in his police car, since he is the sheriff and he had on his police jacket. I felt like I was going to have strict rules cause of this. I hope not.

"You're probably going to lose that tan you got there" nodding his head towards my arm.

"Looks like it" I say but look out the window.

"I, uh, also hear you're gay? Your mom mentioned that over the phone"

Dammit mom thanks.

"Mhm I am." I start off saying. I look down and start to play with the strings on my hoodie I had on.

"Does it bother you?" I look at him with questioning eyes.

He looks over and replies.

"Bother me? Oh..oh no, no not at all." He looked as if I was offended.

"I mean its love right? It doesn't matter who it's with as long as you know if you have someone to share it with?" Right, love. His stuttering seemed to get a hold of him.

"Yeah, sure." I look around at the people in town, hoping he'd get the hint I wanted the conversation to settle down.

"At least" as he starts off saying again, "you won't get pregnant?" And now it just became way too awkward.

"Uhm..oh were here." I quickly changed the subject right as we pulled in.

His house was two stories, it was nice, I guess. I remembered that I use to come here every summer for two weeks, but it's been awhile ever since.

As we walked in he gave me a tour of the house.

"Well there's the bathroom, and here's your room." We came into a cozy area room with some things decorated around it.

"Thanks." I say looking around. Arthur and I just stood in awkward silence.

"Right, okay." He eventually left the room. If I can remember correctly, I don't think he hovers much, which is so far a good thing.

I hear a honk outside and see a guy in a wheelchair, along with girl who seemed to be around my age talking to Arthur, standing next to a truck. I contemplated if I should go down there or not, but, I decide I should.

"Spencer, you remember Billy Black, right?" Arthur asks me as I walk towards them. I actually do remember.

"Yeah, you still look good." I tell him, smiling a bit.

"Oh you know" he says chuckling, "dancing every now and then. It's finally great seeing you here. Your father here wouldn't shut up about it"

Arthur blushed a bit.

"Oh stop exaggerating before I roll you in the mud." Billy laughs and they go off into the road play fighting.

I looked over at the girl standing by. She had long black hair, was a bit taller than me, and even toned brown skin, like Native Americans. She was sporting dark cargo pants and a black jacket. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. She walked over though to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Kylin." She says smiling.

"Hey, I'm Spencer." I shake her hand, in an effort to be polite.

"We uh, used to make mud pies when we were little." That's right, I remember.

"Oh yeah," I laugh a bit "I remember." Then I look over towards Arthur and Billy still play fighting.

"Are they always like this?" I smile. I've never seen Arthur look so homely before.

Kylin chuckles, "I think it has to do with old age." I just laugh along with her.

"So how do you like it?" Arthur asks me as he and Billy come over.

I stood in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He puts a hand on the truck and nods towards it.

"Your homecoming present." My eyes open wide a bit.

"This? This is mine?" I was in disbelief but also grateful.

"Yep," Arthur starts off, "I just bought it off Billy here."

"Ha, yeah, I totally rebuilt the engine too." Kylin says. I was really excited.

"Oh my god its perfect!" I opened the door to check it out closer.

Kylin goes on the other side and sits in the passenger seat.

"So just remember you gotta double pump the clutch, and other than that you're good."

I smiled and try it out.

"Like this?" I did what she said, and actually got the engine started.

"Yep, you got it." She says grinning.

"This is great." I start off saying. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"I actually go to school on reservation." I felt a bit disappointed.

"Oh, right. It would've been nice to at least known one person."

"I think you'll do great Spencer." I look at Kylin. She gave me some hope.

"Good luck, and drive safe." She gets out the car and walks over to Arthur and Billy.

I look in the rearview mirror and study her a bit. She was attractive, thinking to myself. Her features aren't bad and she was pretty. But I didn't think much more of it.

The next day I drove to my new school. It sucked cause it was in March, middle of the semester. This means everyone had enough time to talk to someone, unlike me.

I park over towards a group of kids standing around cars, talking to each other. They all looked at me funny.

As I came out of my truck, some random jock spoke.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks." I reply back but walk away.

I looked at my schedule. I was definitely lost and confused. This wasn't turning out so well.

"Hey," I look up and see an oriental guy in a big backpack next to me, "you're Spencer Carlin, the new girl right?"

"Yeah." I wasn't much in for talking.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." I just nodded my head and kept walking. That didn't stop him from trying to talk to me though.

"Do you, uh need anything though? A tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" Wow, what was this guy getting at.

"Uhm, I'm more of a silent keep to myself person." Eric just grinned.

"No problem, just hit me up whenever you see me around babe." He smiled and walked away. Babe? Either this school was too friendly or he's already into me. I'm definitely not interested now.

Gym class was the worst. Volleyball wasn't my sport, well any sport isn't. I'm highly uncoordinated. The ball came flying toward me and I happened to hit it the wrong way and hit some blonde chick in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Dang, that looked like it hurt. I walk over to her fast.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I told them to not let me play."

She turns around and looks surprised.

"Oh, uh, no, no it's fine. Uhm, don't be." She stutters then smiles.

"You're Spencer? Right?" Wow, does everyone at this school know about me?

"Yeah, that's me." I say back.

"Oh okay." She puts her hand towards me, and we shake. "I'm Michelle Newton." She smiles real big.

"Nice to meet you." I grin a bit.

"She's got a great spike huh?" A brunette girl in a ponytail came by, real preppy.

"Yeah, really." Michelle eyes me up and down. Just what I need.

The preppy girl breaks the silence.

"I'm Jessica by the way." I smile and nod.

"Well I'm gonna go back, so I can hit other people in the back of the head." Michelle laughs, a bit too much at my comment.

"You're good." She laughs and points at me.

"Yep, soo funny." Jessica laughs even louder. I could tell it was fake though.

Lunch finally came around, but it was not exactly where I wanted to be.

Michelle led me to a group of people, and I saw Eric, from earlier, and Jessica talking in a group.

"Oh here you go." Michelle pulled out a chair for me to sit. She was trying too hard already.

"Oh hey Spencer, these are some of my friends, Kelsey, Bruce and Dan." I looked at them and waved. Kelsey went to go and sit with Jessica. I assumed they were good friends.

"So Michelle, I see you've met my home girl, Spencer." Eric smiled and put her arm on my chair.

"Oh she's your home girl huh, that's cute." Said Michelle and grinned slyly at Eric. Jessica and Kelsey just went to talk to each other.

I felt bad for Jessica. I knew she had a thing for Michelle but Michelle didn't see it.

"So Spencer, I hope you don't mind our openness to you? Unless you're uncomfortable with that stuff." Michelle asked, and waited for an answer. Everyone around had their eyes on me.

"Uhm, like being gay or something?" I wasn't sure if they were talking about being too friendly or their sexuality.

"Yeah. Was it easy to tell?" Michelle spoke up looking at me. I grinned but looked down. I have been receiving too much attention in one day.

"Kinda but no its fine.," I start off saying. "It's actually funny cause I'm gay myself.

"Oh really? Well look at that." Michelle was smiling bigger than ever.

"Hey Michelle," everyone looks up to see a guy standing near us, "Mr. Willis needs you and Eric for a sec." They stood up from their chairs and left with the guy.

Jessica looked jealous even more cause of Michelle.

"Yeah I a-"

Something cut me off as I looked outside toward the windows. A group of kids, walking in small pack. I guess everyone at my table noticed my sudden stop and looked to see what I was staring at.

"Who are they?" I ask as a girl and a guy first walk in from the group.

"The Cullens." Kelsey spoke, smiling.

"Mhm," started Jessica "Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They moved here from Alaska a few years ago."

I listened to them but I kept looking at the group.

"Yeah, they kinda keep to themselves." Stated Kelsey.

"Really?" as I started talking, "why?"

"Well," Jessica spoke again, "they're together. Like dating wise." I was surprised.

Jessica continued on though. "The couple coming in, is Rosalie and Emmett. I don't even know if it's illegal."

"Jess, they're not even related." Kelsey inputted.

"So?" Jessica responded back. "That's still weird. Anyways, the skinny dark haired girl is Alice, whose super weird. And the guy she's with is Jasper, who seems to always look like he's in pain."

I look over to the couple. And she was right about one thing. Jasper looks like he's hurting or something.

"I think Dr. Cullen is some dad match maker or whatever." My attention got brought back to Jessica.

"Maybe he could adopt me." Kelsey said dreamily. Jessica laughed and side pushed her a bit. I was about to turn back to the table until one more person caught my eye.

"Who's she?" Jessica turned her head once more and smiled brightly.

"That's Ashley Cullen. Totally gorgeous and beautiful obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for her. But like it matters." Jessica said smugly.

My eyes were on Ashley though because again, Jessica was right about another thing. Ashley was definitely gorgeous. She had long loose curls of dark red tinted brunette hair. Her dark jean jacket and tan colored tee shirt fit her nicely. Not to mention her dark jeans too. Even though her skin was pale, it was like a cream like color which was very flawless.

"So like don't waste your time." Jessica interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, uhm, I wasn't planning on it." I say looking at Jessica, but then I bring back my focus on The Cullens.

As I was looking at Ashley she caught my gaze. She looked a bit confused though. I didn't pay much attention though cause soon enough, the bell rung.

I was getting up from the table right when Michelle came back.

"Hey, I'll walk you to class." She then put a hand on my back and led me out of the lunch room.

We walked into a class with a fan near the door. The teacher looked up and saw me.

"Oh yes, Ms. Carlin." I looked at him and smiled. My eyes were scanning across the room for a place to sit, until I saw a familiar face.

Ashley Cullen was at a desk near a window. I thought it was my chance to at least sit next to her. I passed by the fan to make my way to the desk. As I was, for some reason Ashley looked at me and started to tense up. The wind from the fan was blowing my hair, towards her direction. Next thing I know she covers her nose with her hand.

The hell?

As I took a seat, her hand was in a real tight fist. I quickly smelled my hair. Did it really smell bad?

I look down and she pushes a glass container towards me then pushes one to her. I turn my head a little to get a better look at her, close up. Even though she was better looking in person and her makeup was great, her eyes were black and cold. I was uncomfortable.

Class was long and unbearable. On the corner of my eye I could see Ashley glaring at me, still with her hands clenched in a fist. I just kept to myself. I hear her shifting then stood up from her seat and started to walk fast, simultaneously right when the bell rang.

How the hell did she do that?

I gathered all my things and leave the class too. I take a quick stop to the office though. Just as I walk in, I see Ashley talking to a lady at a desk.

"Is there another way I can take another class? Physics, biochem?" I hear her say faintly. The lady looks over at me.

"Just a minute dear." Ashley doesn't turn around fully but looks on the corner of her eye. I know she sees me.

"All classes are full. I'm sorry. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology." Says the women to Ashley. Ashley didn't look happy.

"Fine," she says "Just..I'll have to endure it." She walks quickly past me, swinging the door open really fast. By then I was just angry. What was her problem?

I just leave the office myself. She may be the most beautiful girl I have seen, but damn was she confusing.


	2. Im An Open Book

**So to clear confusion for any further purposes, here are the characters; more will be added on.**

**The Carlins:**

**Spencer-Bella's character**

**Arthur-Charlie, Bella's dads, character**

**Paula now Montanio-Bella's mom, character**

**Glenn-Himself**

**Clay-Himself**

**The Blacks:**

**Kylin-Jacob Blacks Character**

**Billy-Himself**

**The Cullens:**

**Ashley-Edward's Character **

**Alice-Herself**

**Jasper-Himself**

**Rosalie-Herself**

**Emmett-Himself**

**Carlisle-Himself**

**Esme-Herself**

**Michelle Newton-Michael Newton's character **

**(If you're wondering what her character looks like, look up Megan Park)**

**Jessica Stanley-Herself**

**Eric Yorkie-Himself**

**Kelsey-Angela's character**

* * *

After school I met up with Arthur for some dinner at a town diner. The place was a bit packed but Arthur saved us a seat in a corner of the building.

Soon enough, a waitress came by and gave us our food.

"It's so great seeing you again Spencer" the waitress smiled at me as she was putting down my food.

"You've grown up so much since I saw you, and became absolutely gorgeous." I smiled, being flattered.

"Why thanks." Right as I was about to begin eating, a skinny elderly man came by the table.

"Hey there Spencer. Remember me?" His voice was raspy but he seemed sweet.

"I played Santa one year for ya." He said continuing. Arthur grunted a bit, clearing out his voice.

"Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." Has it been that long?

Waylon shrugged his shoulders but grinned along.

"But I bet I made a good impression huh?" Arthur just rolled his eyes smiling.

"You always have." He says. I just laughed to myself.

"Alright Waylon, let the girl eat." He nodded his head and went on his way.

"When you're finished, I'll bring in your favorite dessert; berry cobbler, right?"

I smiled again. "Yeah, that will be great." With that, she left herself.

I looked around to see if I needed anything else for my food. I soon spotted ketchup and just as I was reaching for it, so did Arthur.

"Oh, uh, go ahead." He held a straight face and just took A1 sauce instead. I guess we had something in common.

For the remainder of the time being there, we just ate awkwardly in silence. Despite the fact families all around us were laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"_So hey Spencer, we got this really great house near the beach. You'd lo-" _

_*"Please insert another dollar twenty-five to add an additional three minutes."* _

I was surprised hearing a monitoring voice during my call with my mom.

"Uh mom, what happened to your phone?" I hear her in the background, putting coins in the phone booth.

"_Don't laugh but," _I hear her sigh _"it somehow blew up when I tried plugging it in a wall socket at the house." _I couldn't help but laugh anyways. My mom was always having problems with her phone.

"Well that seems like life in Florida is turning out amazing."

"_Ha yeah. Speaking of life, how is everything with your father and the school? Oh and any cute girrrrrls?" _

"Wow" I start off saying, "way to emphasize the word 'girls' mom." She laughs on the other line.

"_Well I have gotten used to it Spencer, so you should be proud." _I guess she was right.

"_Anyways, how are they treating you there?" _Treatment, right. I was going through an almost half day without Ashley and her actions towards me running through my mind.

I sigh.

"Great mom." I sarcastically respond, "They all know how to make someone feel welcomed." I say hastily.

"_Oh boy, what happened?" _I just shake my head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"_Oh alrighty."_ She knew when to stop. _"I hope things will turn out better."_

"Me too." I needed to get off soon. "Well mom, I gotta catch up on some homework. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay sweetie. I love you." _

"Love you too mom, bye."

*click*

I put my phone down and just fell back on my bed, resting my head against my pillow. Ashley kept running through my mind, it was insane.

Soon enough a headache was approaching. Shit. I run a hand through my hair, eventually getting up to go change.

As I was pulling up some warm shorts, I had an idea.

And no not _that _idea..

I woke up the next day, doing my morning routine. When I finally reached the school, I pulled in into my usual parking spot.

My plan was to go up and confide to Ashley, asking her what's her deal. The only problem was she didn't show up.

I saw all of her family pull in, just not her. Maybe she was sick, it happens.

At least I was able to almost get through school without any disruptions.

Yeah, notice how I said almost.

In Biology, Michelle sat next to me, in Ashley's seat.

"So, Ms. Cullen isn't here to accompany you today huh?" Her grin was big.

"Uhm, yeah I guess not." I say looking down, avoiding eye contact with her.

I pull out a notebook from my backpack and lay my hands on top of it. My eyes were focused on the board ahead of me.

Next thing I know I feel a hand on top of my left hand. I look over to see Michelle smiling then getting up from the seat.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't ever leave you unaccompanied." She lets go and walks to her desk.

Well that wasn't, uncomfortable. Ha, hell no. I just wanted this class to be over with.

One week went by and Ashley still didn't show, yet her family did. I was thinking about going up to them and ask where she is, but that wasn't happening.

Another day of school came around. This time it was pouring down rain, not my favorite. I was walking out of the house and _swoosh._

I slip.

Luckily Arthur was right nearby, coming out of my truck.

"Oh, you alright there?" I grab onto his arm, pulling myself up.

"Yeah I am, thanks." I wipe myself down. "Ice and rain doesn't help the uncoordinated."

He nods his head. "Yeah, that's why I put on new tires for you. Better traction on the road."

"Thanks." I walk over and get inside.

"Uh, drive safe." I smile a bit and start the truck.

"I will." I finally back up and head to school.

As soon as I get there, it was raining real hard. Everyone runs inside, splashing through all the puddles.

I head towards biology when a hand stops me. I turn around and see Eric smiling.

"Hey Spencer." I continue walking, getting myself to class.

"Oh hey." I barely look at him, concentrating on my path, hoping not to slip.

"So uh listen I need your playlist, if you don't mind, for Prom that's coming up." I nod my head and finally make it to class.

"Yeah no problem." I take my jacket I had on and begin to put it on a coat hanger.

"Awesome, also, speaking of Prom, I was wondering if-"

Next thing I know, Michelle comes in.

"Heyy Los Angeles, how you liking all the rain?" She takes off her flap hat she had on and shakes off the water on me. Not cool.

I turn away in the other direction and was shocked to see who was at my desk.

Ashley was sitting on the chair, next to mine, beautiful as ever. She was looking down at a paper, as if reading it, so I walked over, avoiding the fan at all cost, and slide in my seat.

I face her a bit to see if she would have the same reaction towards me, like before. Thankfully she didn't. Her face was more at ease and she seemed a bit more cautious.

"Hello." I was stunned by her voice. I know I've heard her speak before, but that was faintly and not close up. In a more personal space, it was so elegant.

I look at her and just sat quietly.

"I'm sorry I did not get a chance to introduce myself last week." She starts off saying. "I'm Ashley Cullen. You're Spencer Carlin?"

She knows my name? Well that's, actually not new. Oh right, I have to respond.

"Uhm, yes." Wow, two words Spencer, good job.

I was going to say more but our teacher started speaking.

"Alright class, I want you to separate and label these onion roots, which are on your slides, into the phases of mitosis. First partners to get it correctly, you guys get a Golden Onion."

Uh ew, gross.

I hear a small screech and look over to see Ashley pushing the microscope towards me.

"You can go first." I gently take the microscope and look into it. Prophase.

"Prophase." I say to her. She looks at the microscope then back at me.

"May I take a look?" I nod my head. She gently pulls the microscope towards her and looks into it for about two seconds.

"It's Prophase." She then writes on her paper.

"Like I said." I say aloud. She grins.

While she was doing that, I had in my mind that I needed to ask her questions.

"You were gone." She looks up at me, pushing aside a strand of her hair.

"I was." She starts off saying. "I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons."

Oh, okay. That still leaves me hanging.

She finishes writing but doesn't look at me fully. It seemed as if she was thinking of what to say next.

"So, are you enjoying the rain?" Huh? She almost sounds like Arthur.

I let out a small chuckle.

She looks at me in confusion. "What?"

I shake my head a bit. "You're asking me about the weather?" She was surprised about my response.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She spoke cautiously. I think about my answer.

"Well, I don't really like the rain. Or any cold, wet thing. Y-you know cause yeah." Damn, why was I so nervous around her? It was as if I was exposed to her.

She of course chuckles to herself and puts in another slide then looks.

"It's Anaphase." She then writes again.

"Can I take a look?"

"Go ahead." She replies without looking up from writing.

I look inside the ocular lens and study the cell. She was correct. I look at her and she was with my gaze.

"It's Anaphase."

"Like I said." This time she smiles. Wow, her smile was just as perfect as the rest of her. Bright, white teeth and all straight.

"If you hate the cold and the rain so much," she starts off saying, "why did you move to the wettest place in the Continental U.S?

I was drawn back a bit by the question.

"Well," I say uneasy, "it's a bit complicated."

Ashley smiles again and I'm distracted.

"I am sure I can keep up." I'm surprised she was interested to know about me a little.

"Okay," I begin saying, "my mom got remarried, and.." I pause for a bit.

"You do not like the guy?"

"No, Bens great, and really nice." I say looking into her eyes. And about her eyes, they were a different color.

She must of caught me staring because she quickly grabs another slide and looks into it.

"It's Metaphase. Would you like to check it?" She grins a bit, mocking me a little.

"No, I believe you." I grin back.

Soon enough the bell rings. I was surprised that Ashley didn't take off walking like last time. Instead, she waited to follow me.

"Why didn't you move with your mother and Ben?" We were in the hall, passing by everyone.

"Uhm, well," I couldn't believe that I was practically dumping a story to Ashley, when we just started talking, "Ben is a professional surgeon and he got transferred to a hospital down in Miami. They recently got married so I just thought they should spend a lot of time together, like new couples should."

"Do you think she is enjoying it?" I shrug my shoulders.

"With me living here with my dad, it's one less kid she has to look out for." Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Oh, right. I have an older twin brother, Glenn." I explain. "He moved with them, but since the house is near the beach, they're probably seeing little of him."

"I understand." She grins slowly to herself.

"I guess." It was odd in a way to really be saying this to Ashley, but she was so curious.

I think she could tell by the expression on her face and that her grin disappeared.

"Sorry if I have said too much." She had a sympathetic look on her face. "I was just trying to figure you out. You are very difficult for me to read."

I just dug my gaze into her eyes. I kept getting lost in them. Especially since they were a bronze like color.

"Uhm, hey," trying to snap out of the trance, "did you get contacts.?"

Ashley's face fell, staring into me.

"No." She says, shaking her head gently.

"I could've sworn that last time I saw you, they were like black. Now it's like they're..golden brown."

"Yeah, it's probably the fluorescents." She says quickly.

Next thing I know, she quickly walks away.

I watch her go down the hall, scanning her body with my eyes.

She is definitely a unique person.


	3. Authors Note

**So I feel like such an idiot for all these mistakes I did. **

**Im no pro at it. **

**I really want to thank Riana Kaiba paying attention to it.**

** The honest reason for it was because I definitely typed it at like 2 am.**

** I felt like you guys deserved a new chapter at least once a day to reach your satisfaction.**

** Hopefully these careless mistakes wont happen again. **

**Im not saying I depend on Riana as my editor, but yeah, make sense?**


End file.
